2012-08-25 The Bank is on Fire!
Saturday. Mid Saturday. A good time for those who need to deposit, or widthdraw money, to be at. As so, the many banks in Manhattan are flooded with business, with many people of different backgrounds, wanting or needing money. And this is where Wally West found himself for the day. His aunt had sent him some money, and it was to be gotten from here. With kinda ticked Wally off. For one, he could have just gone through the internet... But Wally didn't bother trying to set up an internet account, and lost his ATM card. A new one was coming, but not soon enough. Two, Wally could have just gotten the money from his aunt. But that would mean he'd have to explain how the heck he traveled all the way from New York to Ohio, and she doesn't know anything about his powers. And three, there was a line. A long line. Wally hates waiting. Unbeknownst to him, and to everyone else, a man dressed in a long overcoat came in, with some dress pants and dress shoes. He seemed average height for a Caucasian male, with blonde hair and sunglasses. There was something a bit eerie about him, but people were too focused on their own issues to notice. However, a few people did notice when the man dropped his coat, revealing a bare chest that was lean yet muscular, and several tattoos on him with depictions of several demon-looking figures. That raised some eyebrows, and caused more people to turn at him; Wally included. The man then clapsed his hands and started chanting, an eerie chant. A few guards came up to him, yelling at him at what he was doing, when a huge burst of energy shot out from him, sending the guards and several people around him flying. In fact, everyone in there was blinded. And when they opened their eyes, if they were looking at the man they would have noticed his tattoos were gone. What they were really paying attention to were the huge demons surrounding the man, 10 in all, 8 feet tall, bulky, breathing fire. The man then stepped forward, looked proud, and addressed the people. "I am Master Efreet! And this is a stick up!" Bethany and Heather are on the way back from a gorgeous--and incident-free--wedding and reception. Sal is in the driver's seat tonight, it being a Saturday and the others being elsewhere. Bethany is settling back with a mineral water and slipping off her high heels. Beth's dressed in a very quiet grey suit, the kind that says "don't worry, I know what I'm doing." It's not even rumpled from her run in with a very familiar face, an unstable stalker of her client's, who she actually likes and worries about, which was why she handled the interception. Heather, looking ridiculously gorgeous as always, which is why Bethany pays her so well, is settled into the Bentley's comfortable leather seats. She did a great job of working the room and being the face of CMS tonight. Job well done, everyone. The women miss the flash of light but Sal doesn't. He drives the armoured car right up onto the sidewalk and barks, "Emergency. Looks like magic, Beth." He also swears a lot but it's in Hindi. When he slaps a button on the dash, the back weapons locker opens to give Beth and Heather their choice of handguns or shotguns. "Let's get eyes on first," Beth says, making sure her earbud is in so she's talking to her whole team. "Before we enter. Sal, I want recordings. Farah, tap the bank feeds." Glancing at the drop down locker, Heather raises a brow. "Really?" she asks as she looks over the selections of handguns and such. She shakes her head and smirks, "I can just see it now, shotgun toting evening gown girl." But then she looks towards where Sal indicates the disturbance took place and she remarks, "You go for the weapons. To me, they might as well be a collection of clubs.... some bigger than the other. I'd be more likely to need to heal up if -I- tried to fire one of those things." Someone has got to teach the model turned security agent how to handle a firearm! "Beth, whatever happens... stay behind me. You know the drill." Yeah, she's giving instructions to the boss. But she's used to giving orders for the protection of a client or the like. Standing in line at the bank on a Saturday afternoon is not exactly Tanya's ideal way to spend a day. Still, it was the only day she could actually get free, so. She stands in line, her hands in the pockets of her jacket, looking around, quite bored. When the man came in, he drew her attention, mainly because of the threads of magic that wafted around him. They were different than they are in most magically-inclined people, so she couldn't help but almost stare at the man, trying to figure out just what his "deal" was. At that burst of magical energy, she covers her head and crouches, though tries to keep her eyes on him. Damn. A summoner. She really should have known. She tries to keep her breathing calm and even, and calmly gets to her feet, hands complacently jut out. She's just another hostage of this yahoo, that's all. For now. "In case none of you ever watched television, ON THE FLOOR!" At the summoner's command, all of the customers went face down, postrated themselves on the ground. There may have been 50 or so people, not including the demons. Two of them stood against the guards, and silently, yet gruffly, motioned for them to ged rid of their guns, and put them in a pile. Once they did, the demons breathed fire, melting the guns and causing screams. "Silence! Or share the same fate." Master Efreet stared down at the customers, as 4 more demons jumped near the tellers, directing them to keep down as well. 2 others went toward the vault, which was sealed. They went to the big door, and flexed their muscles as they go to rip out the door. And 2 more demons are by their master, acting as guards as they look out for any suspicious movement. For any who would want to barge in, the demons have melted the door shut. But there are other ways of getting into the bank, such as ventilation shafts. The demons themselves keep watch of their prisoners, breathing fire to scare them. Master Efreet smiles with evil glee when they do that, as if he knows it without seeing it happen. "Alright, if the 53 of you be nice, everyone walks away from this," he exclaims. It is as though the demons share their sight with him. This was his declaration. The problem is there were 54. That last person quickly ran away, out of sight, to change. For Kid Flash is heading into the scene... as soon as he can suit up. 'Stupid zipper...' "Back door." Everything has a back door and the bank's back door is in use at the moment... people going out. Bethany sees the first one sprint out of the narrow alley by the bank. Yep, that's a banker. Freakin' magic users. Bethany's out of the car and slinging on a shotgun harness. There's a handgun shoved in the waistband of her suit already--just took it off, too--and the one in her ankle holster. "Fast, before they realize it's been opened." A coffee can. That is what brought Francesca to the bank. A coffee can full of change. She is shaking it in time to some horrible mix of tunes that are running through her head. She steps up to the door of the bank and attempts to open it. Not only does the door not open, but it was hot to the touch. She jerked her hand back and stared, only then noticing the way the door heavy doors were silled together. "Holy frackin' shit! A genuine bank robbery! Or something! This is a case for a superhero! Hot damn!" She tucked the can under one arm then kicked at the door, then she kicked it harder. "Mother flippin! Let me in! I am here to kick your butts!" That's when she sees the banker running, lucky for her Bethany called out, or she might have kept kicking the door. "You go in the back." announces Heather as she looks down at her dress. She'd change, but there wasn't time. She'd just strip it off if she was wearing a bra. She sighs and shakes her head as she starts stalking towards the front doors, "Trust me, by the time you get back there, they won't be worrying about anything but the -front- doors." And so she stalks up to the doors while gesturing for Francesca to step aside, "Pardon me. Please... you don't want to be right here, right now." she remarks. She waits until Fran makes a choice, to move or not to move, and then she tears a slit up one side of the dress as she winds up and ends up tearing a slit up the side of her dress as she kicks the front doors with 5 tons of lifting force, hoping to break whatever locks are holding them shut. "Here I am!" she calls out after the kick, assuming the doors open. On the ground, huh? Well, so far no one's hurt, so Tanya won't try anything. She lowers herself slowly to the floor, dutifully, though looks around a bit as she does. A fire alarm system. Huh. She files that little idea away for later use, if it comes down to it. She gets to her hands and knees when the thumping sound from the front doors being kicked comes. It makes her look back to the summoner, trying to study him. Hopefully whoever that is won't set the summoner off. A battle of magic in the middle of the bank may not end well. Still, She starts easing back to rest her heinie on her heels, just in case she needs her hands free. "Oh yeah." says Circus, remembering she teleports. She runs a few feet up the wall, then suddenly she is inside the bank. Of course, that's about the same instant that Heather gives the doors a massive kick. She drops on top of the small business desk, and into a squat. Her left hand grabs the lid off the can of change and she rips it off, "Hey hey hey! Everyone ready for some fun?" The demons at the vault took some effort in working open the vault, but were able to work together as they started to rip it off. The four demons who escorted the tellers to the rest of the customers then looked up, and spat some red siliva at the cameras, looking at them. They were careful not to set off the sprinklers as they destroyed the cameras; they don't work well wet. The doors open, rather suddenly. Even with them welded, they weren't designed to take such a huge hit. As such, the kick from Heather broke open the seal, and as she shouted, the two demons, who didn't go far from the door, just looked at her. And at the same time, another woman just warped in, shouting out as well, with one of the four right behind her. "..." Master Efreet just stared, and while admiring the two beauties who just... barged in, saw such women as pests. "Really?" And he just shrugs. It was then that the two demons near the bodyguard fired fireballs from their mouths at her, while the other demon right behind the meta female clenched his fist to bash her. Whether the two girls could react, one reacted faster. A flash of yellow and red shot out, and first rushed to Circus, and then to Heather, causing both to disappear while the attacks against them missed but just caused some distruction. The blur stopped, with the two ladies standing side-by-side a young hero in yellow and red tights. "Sorry, Mister, the bank is closed today!" Kid Flash said with bravado, pointing at him after letting go (reluctantly) of the two ladies he saved (whether they needed it or not). "With Kid Flash here, you just cashed a check your tush can't bounce!" Ah, chivalry. Bethany slips through the back door just as a loan officer slams it shut behind him. Nice. There's probably a security door between the staff area and the main bank, but she can get around that better than she can coming through the front. In a pinch, she can make her own door... as long as she knows what's on the other side. On the way through, she checks for stragglers. The place is a ghost to... hey. Staff kitchen. -Fire extinguisher- Thank you, useless regulations. She grabs that and keeps going. There's the security door and... yeah. Someone's jammed newspaper in there for convenience. Oh, humanity. Beth pulls the door open enough to see into the teller area and beyond. "Alright whoever the heck you are. It's time to...." Whoosh! "Hey, waitasecow!" announces Heather as the speed grab gets her before she can even ponder resisting. However, it did manage to wrench her pretty good and she shakes her head as she's set down, rolling her left shoulder and popping the joint back into socket audibly and painfully. She even winces but then grins and rolls her neck, "The plan was for them to focus their attention on me kid. You know... so they didn't decide to look around and try to hurt easier targets...." That said, she starts stalking towards the boss, "You!" she announces, "Time for you to learn what suffering really means!" ...oh, great. Tanya can see this isn't going to go as smoothly as she hoped. Well, that just means she's going to join in. Though--not in as up-front a manner as the others. While the young man in yellow has the attention of the summoner, she looks up at the sprinklers overhead. Two should do it. Only one and the entire system might not kick in. A glance back to the summoner, and she lifts her hands up to the ceiling. Her eyes, hands, and the flame "sleeve" on her right leg all glow with a pulsating, pink light. She's creating small spheres of fire just beneath two sprinkler heads, to trigger their sensors and thus, hopefully, make the entire system kick in and start showering water down on everyone--and the fire demons. "Whoa! So this is what it feels like on the other side." says Circus as she finds her own time distortion so outclassed that she might as well not have it. She is in the middle of flinging a handful of mixed change at a demon, then poof, she's in the wrong spot and she's ripping up a section of wall with a shotgun blast of change. She blinks then grabs another handful and leaps back into action, throwing another handful of change, "Get the hostages out of here Fastdude!" "What?!" The women are hot, but who's the real hero here? Kid Flash is! "Hey, I'm the one saving you guys!" he exclaims. "You should be evacuating them!" "No one is going anywhere..." the summoner exclaims as his eyes start emitting fire, and the demons' mouths are flaming up. "...Except to hell!" Three of the demons, staring at the three, shot fireballs at the three again; the one facing Circus buring up her shotgun of change just before it hits him. Some change did hit him, but merely caused scratches. The fireballs were fast, but not unavoidable. Which made them slow to Kid Flash, who simply dodged the blast and rushed at the demon, then wailing on it with a bunch of punches. Meanwhile, the two demons working the vault finally opened it, moving the ripped door aside as they went in, with one grabbing cash while the other was heading to the safety deposit boxes. The two demons at the entrance were staring at the hostages, roaring at them in warning for moving. The woman who snuck in went unnoticed, but the woman casting spells was another matter. The Master head kicked up as he noticed the flow of magic in place, the only one other than him. That made it a threat. And so the other demon, apart from the four, looked around and found the girl with the aura of magic around her. He jumped down and grabbed her as she was casting her spell, roaring loudly as he held her up, then in mid-air. The last two demons, standing by Efreet, did nothing but guard. Bethany's nothing if not stealthy, even in the heels she shoved back on her aching feet before she bailed. She's not going to let someone go down like that, that's certain. Freakin' magic users. Seriously. She and Loki -really- need to talk. But for now... She slides through the shadows at the edge of the room, up between a couple mortgage rate signs, and unleashes on the demon holding Tanya. Fire extinguisher to the face. Hellfire launched towards people. Without being mystically protected, or superhumanly invulnerable... really humans can't survive balls of hellfire. Heather doesn't seem the sort to leap aside and as the fireball launches towards her, she leaps into full speed motion. She slams into the ball of fire which does indeed burn the ever lovin' crap out of her. Not to mention the damage it does to that gorgeous evening gown she was wearing. However, just as the demons might assume she's going down and going to be screaming in pain and all that.. she comes rocketing out of that conflagration, skin literally on fire, naughtybits covered by scraps of fabric that are the remnants of her dress. Oh look, she wore a thong tonight too! Yeah, that dress is history. Right about now she's wishing it was made of some fire resistant nomex weave or some such. But she's a heartbeat away from a diving full strength tackle of Efreet. Though his guards have a split second to try to intervene. Even as she charges though, the skin that's burned away, the hair that's mostly gone, is already healing and growing back. Right now, she looks like something out of a horror movie. She can see the demon coming for her but can't do anything about it. Maybe Tanya can finish the charge--nope, she's grabbed by the demon that's /on fire/ She screams at the top of her lungs as the flames sear through her flesh, and she kicks uselessly in mid-air. Concentration is, of course, shattered, and the summoner might just hear the chorus of voices in her head, all of them jabbering, all of them shouting different things at once as the young woman kicks and struggles in the burning creature's grip. Time slows down and the room goes from moving in slow mo to super slow mo. Well, everyone but Kid Flash of course. Circus slides under the fireball thrown her way then pops up on the other side to jump up into a spin kick to her demon friend's chin. While she hangs there in mid air, feeling the shockwave of the impact roll up her leg, she notes how good the girl on fire looks. Fire as a fashion accessory, nice. Whoa. "We can't fight these guys in here!" she squeaks, and it is likely that it is too squeaky for anyone but Kid Flash to understand, unless someone speaks Heliumese rather well. The fire demon that Kid Flash is wailing on is VERY annoyed, and tries to strike him. Of course he misses, as Kid Flash is too fast. He keeps punching at the demon, slightly burned for the flames, but not enough to affect him. Flash goes in for one more punch to the head as he reaches, and the demon seems real affected as he falls. And disappears. Bethany's shots rang true, hitting the demon on point. It screams out in pain as it, too, disappears, dropping the young mage to the ground, who is burned but not too badly. The kick Circus gave her demon did send it back a bit, but it made it angry, as it wailed onto the metahuman, trying to smash her. Heather's impressive rush caused Efreet to step back in shock. Somethings you just don't get used to. However, the two guards blocked her with their big arms, and shoved her back. The other demon, who set her ablazed, went in to attack her. The two demons at the door were still at guard, though somewhat reacting to the buring woman. But when the other two demons disappeared, they leaped in to replace their brothers; one at Kid Flash, and the other at Bethany and Tanya, both charging in. The other two, still in the vault, were doing their jobs: one gathering money in a huge bag, while managing not to burn anything, and the other searchign the deposit boxes, ripping stuff out and looking, finding papers and jewels but nothing it wants, yet. While a bit surprised at the heroes, Efreet was smiling, as if he knew something. For anyone watching, two of his tattoos appeared on his body, but now burning. When in doubt, the guy doing jack is the real problem. Always true. Bethany drops the fire extinguisher by Tanya, steps over her to protect her from anything incoming. She pulls the shotgun out, racks it, and unloads at the Efreet standing there looking all cool and smug. Close range, by most standards, and she's a really good shot. Sal's going on in her ear and she knows he's not happy being left outside once shots are fired. Hopefully he's got something big. Like a seltzer bottle. Situational awareness is what it's called. Heather notices at the last moment that the guards are going to get between her and her goal, and instead of trying to squeeze between them, she goes into all out offense -on- the demon guards. There is a principle of Krav Maga, where you never execute a single attack. You are constantly in motion, and always three chess moves ahead of your opponent. Heather's fist balls up and lashes out towards the throat of one of the guards ahead of her, and when she finishes that move, she's already turning and kicking towards the knee of the one coming up behind her with all of the force her super strength can muster. Now, as she's turning towards the other guard ahead of her, he connects and her jaw audibly snaps even as she comes back around with a spinning backfist leading a left cross. Yeah, a crazy one two punch combo. Then she grimaces as the jaw heals itself and she mutters, "That's right. This girl fights back you flamers." Sure, it's not politically correct, but this is combat, not politics. Falling to the floor, Tanya can really only lay there, writhing, as she alternatively grasps her sides and lets go because it /hurts/. Large, flaming fingers pressing into skin /hurts/ like /hell/ and means she's in a lot of pain. The jacket took the worst of the damage in the back, but she still has a few burns back there. It's her stomach that really hurts, as it has a wide and long groove across it from the demon's thumb. For the moment, she's all but out of commission as she tries to get the voices to shut up and tries to stop thinking about the sizzling groove in her stomach.Circus spins away from the relatively inneffective wheel kick. Her boot hits a desk and she leaps away, "Fuck." She throws the entire coffee can while leaping for the ceiling, bouncing from there to the far wall of the room, then catapuling back the way she came, aiming for her demon's back. She counts the amount of ramen noodle packs she just threw away while she digs out one of the large ball bearings out of her pack. The ping ponging has her smacking into the demon from behind if all goes to plan, then kicking off to deliver that ball bearing to the thing's face. Kid Flash skid away in time to avoid the charge of the next demon who came in. He threw fire from his mouth, and grew even hotter. Flash was moving too fast for him, and grinning as he charged with his attack. The demons that Heather and Circus were facing were hit hard; perhaps harder than the girls thought. Heather's demon winced back as he took the left cross, and sounded a wail as it was bent to one knee. But he got up, and charged at her again. Circus' demon wasn't as fortunate, as the wounds left by Circus were still sustained, and with her last attack, the demon fell forward, disappearing like the others. Bethany's instincts were right on, but as the one demon charging them saw her aim her shotgun. One of the demons at guard moved to protect Efreet, who was watching the others, and disappeared as the shotgun impacted her. However, the other demon, behind Bethany, reached out and grabbed her shotgun from her hands by the barrel, causing it to melt. With two more down, the one demon gathering the cash exited, and jumped to his master's side with cash in hand. The other demon was still searching, and cleared out almost all the deposit boxes, until he found one with two stones of pure black. He grabbed the box. Efreet grinned at the new revelation, and two more tattoos of fire appeared on him. Bethany says a few things they didn't teach at L'Academie--not formally. She lets the demon have her shotgun with a kick, shoving the whole thing--with the extra six shells--into its heat. Then it's time for an uncomfortably-sized handgun that was stuck in her waistband. She's standing her ground, can't leave Tanya. The demon hassling her is in the way, but she's aiming through it at Efreet, so when the demon goes down, she'll still be on target. Sal hates sitting in the ************* car. Really. Hates. Fire demons? Be right there, mofos. Less than lethal superfoam rounds in a very big gun coming up. Literally smothering--and fire resistant. For safety. Damn hippie UN regulations. He lets off a round at one of the demons. Heather takes the demon charge with an arm to it's throat as she tries to swing it to the ground. Any normal creature would be decapitated by the move, but she's not going to play nice. Somewhere in the pain, Tanya remembers the one thing she has that doesn't take /as/ long to "charge". The one thing that wasn't, technically, granted by the spirits--merely enhanced. The question is if she can concentrate enough to pull it off and help the others with this mess. Grunting, she rolls over to her stomach and pushes herself up to a kneeling position, eyes narrowed. "Buy--me a--minute..." she grumbles to the woman protecting her, then looks up at the ceiling. The corner, that should work. There's no one directly below those lights, so when they explode, no one /should/ be hurt. One arm wrapped around her stomach, she grimaces and stretches the other out to the florescent lights in one corner of the lobby. Her hands and eyes glow again, and there's just a faint outline of a curved lightning bolt seen at her right bicep. This one should only take a moment, so if she can /get/ that moment, she'll "pull" a few arcs bolts of electricity out and "throw" them at the summoner and his protector. Circus nimbly does a flip and twist in mid air, mixiing her capoeira and her acrobatics together to end up facing the direction of the demon that just dropped and popped. She looks over the bank trying to figure out what was going on. She stands there for quite some time, or at least it feels like it to her. Out comes a few rubber balls and she bounces off the ceiling as she tries to get to the boss guy, offering some support on that front while whipping some neon balls at the summoner. The demon who took the shotgun from Bethany, in the end, TOOK the shotgun as the shells blew up. The demon disappeared after taking the shells in the head. With that, another tattoo appeared on Efreet. Bethany's shots at the demon charging her took the arm to the throat, and fell down. It too disappeared. And yet another tattoo reappeared on the summoner, and he took that revelation with great glee. Flash aimed to pummel the demon, and found only after a few hits the demon disappeared, and a bunch of foam fell down. Turns out the demon Sal hit was Kid Flash's. And another tattoo formed. It was at this time the demon left in the vault exited, with box in hand, and jumped to be next to his master. Now the two demons were next to him, the only demons left. This left the heroes with much less to deal with, and so Kid Flash laughed. "Looks like your goon squad has shrunk, Freakit!" "It's Efreet! Master Efreet!" The summoner snarled. He took great pride in his name. He then calmed down, and grinned slyly. "But it matters not, I have what I came for," he said as he was handed the box. "Almost..." And with that, the two demons left burned brighter and hotter, as if... As if ready to explode. This might be a good time to get the citizens in the building out. However, the summoner did not take into account of the power of the other magic user he wounded. The bolts of lighting shot at the summoner, and instinctively the two demons jumped in. Somehow, they weren't strong enough to protect themselves, and disappeared. But so did the blast, leaving the summoner all alone. And all aflame, for all the tattoos were back on him, on fire. And he couldn't be happier. Well, hell. "Get 'em out, Sal!" Bethany uses her 'drill sergeant' voice for this. It's a good one. Ling taught her well. "Everyone, out the front," she barks. She goes to get Tanya up and out. "Sorry, honey," she mutters as she very expertly hitches Tanya up in an over-shoulder carry. That's gotta hurt with the burn but Bethany has to get her out, fast. She's backing up out of the bank and she fires a few more shots at Mr. Flameypants there. Well, after taking all that damage, pain and suffering, Heather's not going to go without having some success here. As the two other demons vanish in lightning, she's already moving. She's not superfast, but how anyone who is so gravely injured can move as fast as she is moving is up for debate. It might have something to do with the fact that pain doesn't hinder her. It drives her on. She revels in it and uses it to her advantage. Her lips are at last fully healed and they curve into a smirk as she dives to try to grab the box out of the master villain's hands. (Note: She doesn't really care if she hurts the guy on the process, as evidenced by the fact that she tries to drive her shoulder into his torso as she latches onto the box and might break both wrists here if he's a normal.) Assuming success, she'll curl about the box on the floor, tucking it against her body and holding it with all her strength. If that doesn't work, then we'll go with a full out spinning rising kick to the master's itty bitty rounders down there between the legs. Either way, she's trying to be useful. Well, at least the two about to explode are taken care of. Tanya slumps forward, resting one hand on the ground and hanging her head. Damn it, burns hurt. Her eyes close--and suddenly she's picked up. "Urgh," is all she has to say on the matter, but it's not a noise of argument. No, she's certainly not going to argue being taken the hell away from here. She does, though, hiss and groan when her burned stomach is pressed against Beth. Shit, that /hurts/. Eyes close tightly as she presses her lips together to try and keep any further exclamations to herself. And somewhere in the back of her head, she's wishing she hadn't worn her shorts today. Bethany's call got the people out of their stupor, and as they watched the battle, they have just realized that no one else was watching them. And with the villain flaring up, they all got up and ran out on her command. It would take some time for them all to clear, but since the door was broken open, there was enough room for them to leave safely. However, there was still the summoner to deal with. 'Crap, it has hit the fan!' Not wanting this guy to cause anymore damage, he rushed in, and aimed to smack him when the villain called a huge inferno that surrounded him, which caused Flash to wince, and switched directions only to run into a nearby desk, which was catching on fire. 'Ouch...' The flames did not stop Heather, who's assault did not work as the box was firm in Efreet's grip. He looked at her with his sly grin, and blocked her incoming kick, yet wincing at it's strength. But he then knocked her back, with considerable force; as much as she gave, in fact. "Yes, the Spell of the Demon Sacrifice! Master was right, with the demons dispersed by opposing forces, I am now ever stornger!" His flames are rising high, high and close to the ceiling. And close to the sprinkers. Which are not activated, but neither are they broken. Damn it. "Sal, I need a..." Oh, look. Sal's trading Beth a suppression gun for Tanya. Excellent. "Thanks. Got a hose, too?" Beth checks the load and ignores what Sal says next. She kinda deserveed that. She aims at the sorcerer and starts firing, at his feet first. The gel bags hit with a sting when they strike, then they blow open and the contents bind with elements in the air, creating a huge sea of foam with hundreds of times the volume of the bag. It's not only adhesive, it's so thick it prevents movement. Beth's used to this weapon and she continues to fire, building on the column of foam she's raising. Apparently, it's time to go back to being a model and to stop trying to do anything remotely heroic. Heather just shakes her head. So far the -only- useful thing she's done is kick in the front door and when she tried to provide a distraction, some skinny kid in an ugly yellow costume ruined that. Since then... she has done dick, diddly, zilch useful. "Oh, you wanna get cute." she mutters towards Efreeti as she waves the flames out on her hands and foot from her attempts to kick him. So, she pulls a Watchmen and reaches out to pick up one of those heavy, metal, weighted things that hold up those felt lined tubes to keep people lined up just so while they wait for service. She swings it wildly towards the guy, expecting him to evade it and for her to miss. She lets the weight of the thing pull her forward and steps into a spin that should bring her into reach of the guy where she uses the spinning momentum and the extra weight along with every ounch of strength she has... in fact she's pushing herself until her muscles start tearing themselves apart and tries to crash the improvised weapon into the arms and torso of Efretti... most importantly the arms. The fire is just pain, and pain she can handle. And now she's being traded around like a sack of potatoes on the docks--or something. With a little bit of wriggling, Tanya can look behind her and actually see what's going on. The pain throbbing through her and the way the spirits are jibbering--she can barely /see/ straight. But she does remember her earlier idea. "Sprinklers," she mutters to Sal, though tries to be loud enough for Beth to hear, too. "Try'n set, umm, two of 'em off at once, maybe. Get--get the water goin'." Okay, so not the most coherent, and certainly not indicative of her usual conversational skills. Still, hopefully the idea gets across. Either way, she closes her eyes again. Break the glass in case of emergency. The glass doesn't break like it should. It is plastic, so not exactly a surprise. Circus smashes open the extinguisher case and rips out the red bottle. She jumps up then plants both feet on the wall to launch herself back across the room upside down. As she sails along she processes the scene going on below her, watching the way the very nearly naked Heather is lashing out, boxing in Efreet. Fingertips touch the ceiling and alter her course just enough to bring her close enough to a sprinkler to clip it, knocking the sprinkler head off. She's not sure if that will kick the rest of them into action, but it is a start. A toe pushes at a ceiling tile and she alters course again, shoving off as she sends the red cylinder of the fire extinguisher whirling across the room in a spinning blur of scarlet towards the summoner, trying to take him from the other side of Heather's attack, so that one way or the other one of them will catch him. Circus curses to herself as she watches the extinguisher fly. She should have had a quip. Really, all the big timers had quips handy for these sort of occasions. "Catch?" Too short. Too obvious. "Fire?" What the hell was that? Not even funny. She really should have a funny thing to say. "I forgot my marshmallows? Time for S'mores?" Nothing... "The best laid plans..." Efreet snarls, as the adhesive gets his feet stuck. The unfortunate use of the spell is that it takes a while to get started, and eventually the adhesive would mean little to him, so he thinks. In the mean time, he happens to see the next attack from that crazy blonde, who can heal crazy fast. She had to be crazy, as now he no longer needed to dodge: the increase of power gave him increased strength and reflexes, and he catches the bar before it hits. The heat he emits from his hands begin to melt the bar like it was butter, and Heather saw her plan dissolve. She still has part of the bar left, however. And what of our 'hero' Kid Flash. He gets up from the tumble, shaking his head and cursing his luck. He noticed the scene in front of him, and wasn't sure what to do. This hero stuff is tricker than he thought. He then noticed some burning debris next to him, still on fire. He then saw above, on how high the fire was. He then saw the other ch-woman, as she was taking out a sprinker head. Nothing. Wally then remembered that with some places, they needed smoke and fire to activate, and got the idea to be throwing some of the burning pieces at the other heads, all around Efreet. Efreet saw the extinguisher, and fired it, destroying the extinguisher before it could harm him. "Foolish woman! Efreet is all powerful now!" He screamed in excitement. "And your humor is lackluster at best." He adds that with a snarl. However, the actions of Circus, and Kid Flash, have begun to take affect, and the water pours in, and starts flooding the area. The heat from Efreet is too strong. However, he's not all powerful yet, and the water coming in in buckets now is fizzing out his power. "No! Damn it, so close!" He moves to escape, but his feet are stuck by the adhesive. Kid Flash grins. "Punching Bag time!" It should be noted that Efreet is still strong, but without the benefit of the flames. "Hey, how about limiting the damage time?" Bethany snaps. "Cool it, cowboy." Damn kids. ...she used to be the damn kid. She unloads at The Fizzler's chest now. With all the water, the foam is eagerly leaping to full volume. Sal carefully puts Tanya down on the hood of the Bentley. "Sorry about that, miss," he says crisply. "Can I help you further?" He's good about being polite to clients. Not even slowing down, Heather rips the unmelted portion of the metal piece from the guy's hands and leans into it, stabbing the now jagged end of it towards the guy's torso. Of course, she'll be using her shoulder to try to muscle aside the guard of the guy. She's a trained fighter and this guy is not likely to be one. Water or not, she needs to end this thing now. And maybe be allowed to do something that actually has an effect or a benefit to someone.... sometime this month. Yes, she's frustrated, and if this doesn't work... she'll be turning to walk out calmly. Ooh, a Bentley. Niiiiice car. Tanya isn't so far gone as to be unable to appreciate the car she's gently set onto. "Huh?" she says, looking up to Sal. "Oh, umm--yeah. Go kick that guy's ass, but be careful. He may be able to summon the fire demons again, so if nothing else, go for the mouth, first, okay?" She's kind of rambling, but she's also serious. Hopefully she's proven enough that she might well know what she's talking about, considering that she's not exactly unfamiliar with the arcane arts, herself. And with that, she pulls out her phone, hoping the emergency authorities have some way to deal with this guy, like maybe a number to a Magic Police or something. "Whatever, lady!" Flash moved in, along with Heather, as the water came down. With more water on Efreet, he couldn't conjure up the flame. Which meant he took the beating of both Kid Flash and Heather. With Heather, he blocked it with his arm, but it went past his guard and stapped him in his torso. And with Flash's fast attacks, even his strength wasn't able to keep up. And so between them, they beat the tar out of the summoner. So much so, that he fell back, beat up. His feet were still stuck to the floor. "Heroes 1, flame dude zippo!" Flash said as he cheered. "What now, loser?!" Snorting, Heather looks to the kid, "Try red... it works better with your skin tone and hair and all that." she remarks before she turns and just starts to stagger for the door, dropping the hunk of metal and taking deep breaths as she heals. "God, I need a giant burrito..." she mutters before she calls back over her shoulder, "That was a thousand dollar dress!" "You're a mess, honey." Bethany pulls off her jacket and drapes it around Heather's shoulders, to hide the injuries more than any modesty. "Into the car, we'll get outta here before someone tries to put you in an ambulance. If you need something for the pain, we've got it." She steers Heather toward the back seat of the Bentley. "Buy leather cleaner," Sal mutters, moving to help Heather into the car. As the only one in a tee shirt, technically Circus would probably the the winner as she lands on the floor and slip slides across the wet marble before crashing into a wall. She grunts and looks around a moment before calling out, "Is anyone hurt?" She checks herself for injuries, and other than some scorch marks she seems fine. Once it looks like Bethany and Sal have the two ladies out she shrugs, "Okay everyone! The police will be here shortly. And paramedics." She then bends down to pick up a few quarters before she gives one more look around the room and leaps for the busted doors. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs